


A Sea of Stars

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You wanted to go to the observatory to look at the stars. Your Papa wanted to do things his way.[Written for Angst/Fluff Week 2020.][Prompt was Stargazing.]
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The last one for [Angst/Fluff Week 2020](https://ghostbcfandomevents.tumblr.com/post/190451519061/angstfluff-week-schedule-more)!  
> Prompt was _Stargazing_. 
> 
> Thanks to CaptainAddict for betaing as usual!
> 
> This was a really fun event, got me writing quite a lot. Thank you for putting this together! <3

It felt delightfully rebellious to do this. Normally, Siblings of Sin had a curfew they had to follow. Yet here you were with a massive thick blanket over your right arm and a bag of snacks over your shoulder, rushing up the stairs towards one of the many outside balconies of the church building.   
  
How risky. And yet, not truly risky at all.   
  
You glanced down at the map you held -- the one he had given you. The spot he had picked out was well and truly out of the way. He said it was so you two wouldn’t be disturbed by any ghouls wandering around. You were inclined to trust him on that, sure, but could he have picked a place just a _bit_ less remote? You couldn’t find this one staircase to save your life.   
  
One of the ghouls noticed your predicament; wandering in circles for about ten minutes was pretty obvious. He pointed you in the right direction -- whether it was out of amusement or pity, you didn’t care. You were extremely embarrassed either way. But the path was blissfully quiet; no one was in your way as you climbed up the mostly-hidden spiral staircase, nor was there anyone there when you emerged in a narrower, less decorated hallway.   
  
The door he had told you to look out for was right there by the end of the hall. You rushed towards it, nearly tripping over your blanket as you ran, only sparing a few glances outside the line of windows to your side. That was more than enough to tell you that it was a beautiful night. ‘ _Just like he said it would be._ ’   
  
You hesitated once you got to the door. Actually getting here was one thing, but ... what if he had changed his mind? What if he decided it was too late and didn’t want to ... No, no. You nipped that in the bud immediately. He was a man of his word, and he wouldn’t go back on a promise he made to you. Especially when he barely had so little free time as it was. You took a breath to calm yourself, shifted the blanket, then opened the door wide.   
  
A cold gust of air greeted you. It made you wince and chatter your teeth, but it didn’t deter you. You walked outside and shut the door behind you.   
  
“Good evening.”   
  
The rumbling, soothing voice of Papa Emeritus I made your heart flutter. You didn’t even notice that you were grinning or running over to him, completely oblivious to everything else around you. Papa was there, sitting on the stony ground of the balcony with a thick blanket already wrapped around him. You took a seat next to him, shrugging off the bag of snacks as you did so.   
  
“Sorry it took so long,” you said with a nervous laugh. “A ghoul had to help me find that staircase.”   
  
“Perfectly fine.” He shifted to sit closer to you and draped your blanket over your shoulders. It was a reflex to snuggle in close to him, resting your head on his shoulder. “I wanted to come here tonight for a reason.”   
  
“Which was ...”   
  
“You said you wanted to go to an observatory.”   
  
“Well, yeah.” You smiled up at him, trying to ignore how your teeth were slightly chattering. “I heard you can get great views of the stars in those.”   
  
“You can get just as amazing of a view right here,” Papa whispered to you. He nudged you somewhat, pointing up. You glanced up -- and gasped sharply.   
  
You hadn’t seen so many stars together in your entire life. Every place you looked, there were little white dots littered across the night sky. The spiral arms of the Milky Way were difficult to see, but if you squinted, they were just on the horizon.   
  
In your awe, you didn’t notice Papa shift and wrap his blanket around you as well, keeping you close. You snuggled in without really thinking about it, happy with the warmth and the company.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” you breathed out in awe. Papa only chuckled good-naturedly, rubbing your back with his ... wait, did he have softer gloves on? Of course he did, he had to stay warm. But the unexpected sensation made you giggle; you really couldn’t help it. Aside from that, it was blissfully quiet, and both of you stared up at the breathtaking sky for what felt like forever, yet not nearly long enough. You noticed a few constellations here and there with his help, but even they didn’t stick out too much in the sea of stars above you both.   
  
Besides, trying to find constellations didn’t seem too important. Papa had his arm around you. His head rested on top of yours and you could hear his slow, steady breathing. Soft. Relaxed. Absolutely _peaceful._ You rarely got to hear that with how busy he always was.   
  
These moments were a treasure, really. Nothing really mattered except for the view and who you were sharing it with right now. Screw the observatory -- Papa had been right. This was far better. Papa had a way of knowing how to take your ideas for your rare date nights and make them even more special.   
  
“Love you,” you murmured quietly.   
  
“And I you.”


End file.
